


Yuri!!! On Court

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basketball AU, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: Disaat Viktor melambaikan tangan dan tebar senyum kearah kamera, aku merasa seperti ada cahaya yang terangnya beda sendiri menyoroti Viktor.Dan sejak hari itu aku bersumpah."Aku akan berada disampingnya. Disorot oleh cahaya yang sama." Yuri!!! On Ice Fanfiction.Viktor/YuuriVictuuri • ViktuuriBL, Yaoi, Basketball!AU[Posted on Wattpad with same Title amd Author]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sumpa. Yang bener nama Viktor itu Viktor apa Victor. Omfg.

 

Jantungku berdegup mengikuti irama dentuman bola karet keoranye-an ditangannya.

Atensiku tak bisa dialihkan. Dari seberang layar, aku memperhatikan.

Betapa indah permainannya. Batinku menelan ludah.

Manik sebiru laut itu begitu fokus. Teriakan ricuh laksana hilang ditelan netra kebiruan yang menatap lurus. Kemenangan.

Mengamati.

Bola tengah dikuasai olehnya. Pola harus jalan. Ia berpikir cepat.

Akhirnya tangan yang sedari tadi memantul-mantulkan bola mulai bergerak mengganti irama.

 _Duk, duk duk duk, duk_.

Kaki melangkah ke kanan, badan ikut jatuh pada tumpuan.

Musuh bergerak reflek. Bergeser menutupi jalannya.

Tipuan.

Gesit ia tarik kembali berat tubuhnya. Crossover bola dan melewati arah sebaliknya.

Penjaganya jatuh. Tertinggal. Terkubur malu.

Surai keperakkannya mengayun bersamaan. Mengikuti kecepatan.

Mengambil langkah besar, bola diangkat. Dua musuh yang berada dibawah ring sigap bersiap menghalanginya untuk mencetak skor. Melupakan orang yang tengah mereka jaga.

Bisa kulihat ia menyeringai.

Step pertama yang panjang serta lebar juga tipuan barusan memperkuat kemungkinan yang ia sudah pikirkan. Saat musuh mengira ia akan mencetak angka dengan lay-up atau dunk, dirinya malah memindah bola kebelakang tubuh.

Tipuan.

Musuh lain yang mengira dirinya akan mengoper cekatan menghalangi jalan kawan lawannya.

Ia menyeringai lagi.

Kembali, tipuan.

Bola ia lempar keatas. Dua musuh dihadapan yang telah susah payah meloncat setinggi mungkin jadi terlihat bodoh meloncat tanpa arti.

Melambung, memantul diatas papan.

_Duk, duk, duk._

Sebelum akhirnya jatuh masuk kedalam lingkaran besi.

***

 _Priiiiiitttttt_.

Nyaringnya peluit tanda pertandingan selesai dari wasit tertimbun maraknya teriakkan penonton histeris.

Tiga per-empat dari mereka berdiri, bersorak-soraiーsenang jagoannya menang, senang taruhannya menghasilkan.

Surai perak itu ia sibak keatas. Tangan lainnya mengepal membuat tinju keudara.

Teriakkan penonton makin-makin.

Aku yang menonton dari seberang juga tau, kehebatannya bukanlah tercipta dari sekedar latihan bertahun-tahun. Aku seakan dibuatーdipaksa menjatuhkan seluruh atensi kepadanyaーhanya kepadanya saat pemilik netra sebiru laut tengah berdiri didalam lapangan.

Padahal basket itu lima lawan lima. Tapi entah kenapa, saat ia bermain, malah terlihat seperti satu lawan lima. Bukan berarti dia pelit, nggak mau membagi bola kepada kawan setimーtidak. Malahan hampir diseluruh kuater tak ada poin yang tidak di assist olehnya. Dan mungkin hampir setengah dari total skor adalah sumbangannya.

Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya... seperti... ia sendiripun bisa memenangkan pertandingan.

Dari seberang layar kudapat melihat ia dipeluk teman-temannya. Wajahnya terlihat puas. Senyumnya merekah.

Seperti baru saja bersenang-senang.

Tanpa sadar ujung bibirku ikut tertarik.

" _Viktor Nikiforof mencetak angka terakhir dan membawa kemenangan untuk tim Russia! Skor 102_  
_-98 melawan tim Amerika_ -"

Omongan komentor yang ringan lidah itu kuabaikan. Atensiku hanya bertitik padanya. Dan hanya kepadanya. Dibisikkan mantra jadi tersihir.

Disaat Viktor melambaikan tangan dan tebar senyum kearah kamera, aku merasa seperti ada cahaya yang terangnya beda sendiri menyoroti Viktor.

Dan sejak hari itu aku bersumpah.

"Aku akan berada disampingnya. Disorot oleh cahaya yang sama."

 


	2. Victor.

Adalah kesalahan (juga kesialan) bilamana kau menjagaーmaupun di jaga Viktor.

Manik itu seakan-akan melahapmu jika kau masih mempertahankan jarak untuk menjaga. Dan manik itu juga yang akan membuatmu beku terpaku takdapat berkutik saat kau dijaganya.

Percayalah. Jika memang bakal datang waktuku untukーsetidaknyaーone on one bersama Viktor, kujamin aku akan membeku sejak pertama ditatap binernya.

Ada kesan saat kau berada dalam fragmen ditatap-dan-menatap-netra-biru-yang-menggoda-iman-seluruh-umat-manusia.

Teduh, memang. Namun ada seribu satu makna dibalik tatapannya. 

Terlihat misterius, walau sebenarnya bersahabat. 

Pria tampan dan cakap seperti Viktor memang beda, ya. Kalau saja aku dilahirkan perempuan, pasti namanya akan masuk top 10 list "Orang-orang yang ingin kukencani." Yah meski sebenarnya sekarangpun namanya sudah berada dalam listku.

Sudah lima tahun sejak ketidaksengajaanku menonton pertandingan Viktor. Dan sudah lima tahun aku bergelut dalam permainan bola besar ini. Basket.

Olahraga yang tak pernah ada habisnya. Selalu saja ada pintu baru yang menunggu untuk dibuka.

Jujur, setelah mengetahui fakta satu ini, sering kali perasaan "aku ingin berhenti" menghantuiku. Namun sumpah yang telah dinyatakan dan perasaan lima tahun lalu sering kali menolongku. Memberikan secercah cahayanya, memanduku kembali menuju tempat Viktor berada.

Aku masih bertahan.

Menunggu kesempatan datang.


	3. Kabar baik.

Setelah menyelesaikan lari pagi, aku bergegas pulang kerumah. Berkemas. Pukul 9 ada jadwal latihan.

Sudah setahun semenjak kudengar kabar bahwa Victor bermain di Liga Basket Amerikaーdan tentu masih mewakili negaranya dalam olimpik. Sudah setahun pula aku menjadi anggota timnas Jepang. Meski masih cadangan, aku berjuang sebisa mungkin untuk menjadi starting member. Karena impianku adalahー

Menginjakkan kaki di gerbang depan, aku sudah disambut makhluk terlucu didunia. Viktor. Bukan Victor idolaku! Anjing berjenis pudel ini kuberi nama Viktor. Kubeli seminggu setelah diberitahu oleh Yuuko-san kalau pebasket asal Rusia itu memelihara pudel.

"Tadaima.." lenguhku menahan berat Viktor dipunggung. Ia suka sekali bertengger macam burung saja.

Terdengar gaduh. Suara langkah kaki berpijak pada lantai oak. "Okaerinasai, Yuuri,"

Itu ibuku. Dengan spatula ditangan kanan menyapaku dengan penuh penekanan rasa sayang. Kubalas dengan seulas senyum.

"Ada latihan, kan? Ibu sudah siapkan bekal. Jangan lupa dibawa, ya." Ucapnya berlalu kembali berkutat dengan masakan.

Dengan sekali cium bebauan dari sini, aku bisa tebak bekal apa yang ibu siapkan.

Katsu-don. Nasi bertabur telur orak-arik yang berlauk utama daging. Kesukaanku.

Bekal, siap.

Naik kelantai dua, belok kanan, berlokasi agak pojok kau bisa melihat pintu dari kejauhan. Pintu kamarku.  
Dari sini, aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan isinya karena privasi. Mohon toleransinya.

***

 

Ransel sudah menggantikan posisi Viktor. Kini ia berjalan mengiringiku menuju dapur. Langkahku terhenti didepan kotak bekal. Menelusuri sekeliling, tak tampak batang hidung ibu.

"Ibu... aku berangkat..."

Samar-samar ditelan kejauhan, suaranya dapat kudengar. Angkat kaki, aku berangkat.

Dari rumah ke tempat gedung latihan tak berjarak begitu jauh. Hanya sekitar 15 menit berjalan, atau 10 menit jogging, atau 5 menit lari.

Hari ini aku memilih untuk kembali ber-jogging ria. Mengatur ritme napas. Viktor masih setia bersamaku. Memang setiap kali aku berlatih ia suka mengikuti.

Kemudian sekelebat ingatan memasuki benak seenak jidat.  
Aku takut. Takut kalau nanti akan kembali merecok. Memang, sih, aku seharusnya berbangga hati karenaーhey, menjadi salah satu anggota timnas itu tidak mudah. Mungkin aku takut dikarenakan lemah mental. Kata Ciao-Ciaoーpanggilan pelatih kamiーaku mudah gugup. Saat aku gugup, bagai anak yang baru lahir, aku tidak bisa di atur. 

Didepan gedung olahraga, aku termenung.

Benarkah pilihanku untuk berada disini?

***

"Yuuri," sebuah suara bariton memaksaku mengerjap. Itu Ciao-Ciao. "Kesini sebentar, deh."

Suara selanjutnya tak dapat kucerna. Kalimat pendek nan padat itu masih mengiung ditelinga. Bergema. Menggaung begitu dalam.

'Pemain awal kali ini adalah Yukihira Ringo, Takagi Shigeki, Midori Ao, Yamada Heath, dan Katsuki Yuuki.'

Ucapan pelatih membuatku membeku.

Disaat semua tengah sibuk-sibuknya mempermasalahkan pola, sistem penjagaan dan lain-lain, aku masih terdiam tak berkutik. Masih tidak percaya.

Akhirnya!

Untuk pertandingan kali ini aku bukan lagi seorang pemain cadangan! Akhirnya!

Setelah pendinginan, aku buru-buru pulang. Takluput membawa Viktor bersamaku. Orang-orang bingung menatapku. Jelas saja. Wajahku yang berseri-seri cukup membuat semua mempertanyakan apa yang telah terjadi.

Senyum yang merekah ini tak bisa kuhentikan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo teman-teman shipper setia Victuuri! Gimana ceritaku yg satu ini?>< alurnya kecepetan? Gajelas? Silahkan komen :'D beritahukanlah kesalahan ku :'D voment kalian lah yang membuatku cepat update(?) /g /dezigg
> 
> Jangan lupa baca ff victuuri ku yg lain ya>< di ao3 juga ada ><  
> Buat penghuni fendem kurobas, marvel, bisa cek ffn.net ku... disitu banyak 30-an ff kyuusus fendem knb ><
> 
> Sekian.
> 
> Hehe :'D
> 
> Kirigaya Kyuu  
> (Kyuu-chin 

**Author's Note:**

> Yak. Cerita ini semata-mata mengisi jam begadangnga author. Mohon maaf bila ada bagian yang kurang jelas :v
> 
> Kyuu buat cerita ini berdasarkan pengalaman di lapangan :v /gananya
> 
> Kudos dan komenmu mengalihkan dunia q ;;*  
> Jangan lupa baca yang di wattpad juga ya>< nama Kyuu tetep KirigayaKyuu di wattpad>< trims! Hope u enjoy it>


End file.
